Yu's First Kiss
by Colorici74
Summary: Watch out! Love can come and bump into you when you're not attentive... And, afterwards, you may regret... Note: Takes place in Beyblade Metal Fusion.


_**Hey, hey! I was bored this afternoon, so I wrote something quick that came in my mind. I actually wanted to write and post it yesterday, but since Black Out Day [or Black Day Out, I forgot the name...], I decided to post it today. Enjoy!**_

Yu's first kiss

Yu stared emptily with his big, curious emerald eyes at the drunken Doji next to him. The bar was noisy, that noise accompanied by the music screaming loudly from the huge amount of speakers everywhere. Bitter cigarette smoke was completing the scenery, together with a strong smell of cheap tequila rocking the suffocating atmosphere.

Yu never saw Doji drinking strong or cheap alcohol. He always drinks orange juice or, rarely, fine wine. The older male took a cigarette, placed it between his lips and lit it with a lighter, causing smoke to spread around in circles until it reached the ceiling.

Yu never saw Doji smoking.

Yu never saw him in a bar. He doesn't like people, noise or agitation.

Doji ignored Yu's confused gaze; he just took another sip of whisky without paying too much attention to Yu. "Um..." Yu dared to interrupt that noisy silence, "Doji, what about WBBA's contest, 'Survival..."

Doji quickly placed his index finger on Yu's lips, ceasing him from talking. "Everything will be alright, my little champion..." he assured him while approaching the edge of the glass to his mouth, his lips pulled into a tight smirk, not even bothering to look at Yu. Yu pouted and returned to his cards on the counter as Doji detached his long finger from the soft surface or Yu's lips.

"Hey, Doji, you were flirting with our women a little while ago?"

Yu looked behind – there was a tall, scary man threatening Doji, who just let down the glass of whisky and slowly stood up after a second of apathy. Yu was already too confused, so he just used his eyes to follow Doji's movements – he was expecting him to reveal his Dark Wolf and kick his ass for talking with him like that. Yeah, that's for sure what Doji will do. More than this, Doji's expression was a calm, almost offending one.

Doji just looked a moment at that giant, then ran out of the bar with the speed of light. Yu widened his eyes in surprise and confusion – he really didn't expect Doji to do that – and ran after Doji while the giant started to chase both of them. "Doji, wait, where are you going?" Yu demanded for some explanations, but Doji kept indifferent, all he could do in answer was to let the cigarette in his mouth fall on the ground.

Yu could say that outside was pretty dark; it was night actually, so Doji easily went on an alleyway without being seen by that giant. Yu followed him in the dark. And, so, they escaped, their lives still at safe. For now.

Yu breathed freely. "Doji, you should take more care next time!" he chided the older male between his heavy pants.

"Hm." – that's all Doji's lips could vibrate. Then he approached Yu until he felt his back slightly touching the wall behind him. Doji somehow intimidated Yu, but the younger male did his best not to let that be seen. "Hey, my little champion, you know... I'm pretty sure you will do your best at that survival thingy, isn't it so?"

Yu hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, Doji, that's sure!" he finally said determinedly, blader's spirit waving through his entire person. Doji just chuckled at Yu's cuteness.

"But that's not enough, isn't it so, my little champion?"

"Eh?" Yu mumbled in discomfiture.

"Your best." Doji explained, "It's not enough. You have to actually _win_. Can you promise me that, my little champion?" he whispered, his voice barely mockingly. Yuu nodded his head innocently, at which Doji chuckled sexily. "That's good, my little orange-haired friend."

Then, all of sudden, Doji planted a smooth kiss on other's male lips. Yu's eyes went wide; he wanted to push Doji away, but the kiss was that fast that he didn't have time and it already ended. "That's good..." Doji repeated with the same tone in his voice, a sexy smirk occupying his lips.

Yu was that scared that he couldn't even speak. Doji's little act of pedophilia definitely didn't please him. He licked his lips – he felt much bitterness in Doji's kiss. Yu's lips now tasted cheap alcohol and cigarette smoke.

Once again, he licked his lips and all he could feel was bitterness. Yu's virgin lips definitely tasted much better. Yack.

_**Okay, it was a little weird, wasn't it? It's my first attempt to write something with Doji, so sorry if maybe he's a little OOC. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my little... umm...' story'. :D**_


End file.
